Is This Coffee a Love Potion?
by LouBug257
Summary: I'm Jeremy. I just started working at my aunt's coffee shop. I work there everyday and everyday this guy comes in. He gets the same thing everyday and wants to talk to me everyday I work and serve him. One day, he had me try his coffee. Then this weird feeling started.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeremy!"

"I don't want to get up." I grumble and roll over.

I'm 17 and live with my aunt. That's who's calling me right now.

It is my 3 week of working at her little coffee shop. I go in early everyday, but today I really don't want to.

I got a call last night. The hospital is going to take mom off of life support because, she's brain dead.

I never cried so much before.

What happened was a car crash. It killed dad, put mom in a coma, and gave me a bad scar in between my shoulders.

"Jeremy, get up or you're walking!" She yells again.

I groan, get up, and change.

"I'm coming!" I call as I down the steps.

"Good." She smiles at me and holds out the keys to the car. "Drive safe."

"Will do." I take the keys and head to the car.

I wonder if 'he' will be there again. The boy who asks me a lot of useless questions. He's getting a bit annoying to be area, but I have to be nice to him. That's the rule there.

I sigh as I drive to the shop.

He seems to come everyday and gets the same coffee everyday also.

The coffee he likes is the kind I made randomly for my aunt when I was little. She was looking for new stuff to add on her menu and my cup of random stuff was really well liked. So she added it.

I called it Heart Warmer because it made everyone calm and happy.

Now some people there call it, Love Potion 5. I don't really know why they say it's that.

I never drank it before, I just make it. Coffee taste too weird to me.

I park the car and head inside through the back.

"Hi Vincent. Still making the little cakes?" I look at the purple haired man.

Everyday he comes in earlier than me to make muffins, coffee cakes, and French Toast. He makes some early so we don't rush ourselves to fill in orders and serve people.

"Almost done." He gives me is weird smile he always does.

"I'll fill up the little glass window thing." I take the food he had done and go to our counter.

I look at the door and window. People are already lining up to get inside.

I quickly fill things up and start the coffee maker things.

I unlock the front door and flip the sign.

I smiled and said hello to everyone that came in.

I felt like groaning when I see the annoying guy come in, but kept my smile.

"Hello Jeremy." He pats my shoulder as he goes by.

"Hello." I say bluntly.

I head behind the counter and took orders.

The guy came up last.

"Heart Warmer. Number 5?" I ask has I give a smile. That time I have no clue why I smiled at him.

"Yep... Also a chocolate muffin." He smiles back.

"Six dollars and sixteen cent." I said before the cash restore came up with the cost.

"You sure are smart." He gives me a ten.

"Two dollars tip again?" I have his change in my hand.

"You are starting to know me better." He smirks.

I give him the money and head in the back as Vincent goes up front.

I make the coffees and frappes.

I go out and give people their orders.

As I walk pass the guy, he grabs my belt from behind.

"Hey!" I turn around blushing. "That's very rude."

He still kept his hand there. "Have you ever tried the coffee you made? It taste different from the others."

"I never had coffee before and I may never have it." I pull at his hand. "Please let me go."

He smirks and let's go. "You should at least try it. It's really good."

"I'll make myself one on my break." No I won't. Just tell him what he wants to hear, maybe he'll shut up.

"No. Just take a sip of mine." He holds up the cup.

"But... It's your coffee." I frown.

I don't know how to respond to that statement. I never heard anyone say that here unless it was boy and girl, and they got Heart Warmer.

"Just give it a try. Plus I don't mind drinking after you." He holds it closer to me.

I take it from him. I stare at it. I guess I should try what I made to know what everyone loves it.

I sigh and take a sip.

I... I don't know how to react to this taste.

It's gross, but really good at the same time.

I sorta want more of it, but it isn't mine, so I can't.

I give it back to the boy. He giggles at me.

"Coffee mustache?"

"Coffee mustache." He nods.

I reach for a napkin at the same time he did. It made our hands touching. We both freeze.

I feel my face heat up and my heart beat fast. I never had this feeling before.

I see him staring at me from the corner of my eyes. He's just looking at me and it makes me feel very weird.

I pull my hand away. "Sorry."

The boy laughs. "It's OK and here you go." He holds a napkin out to me.

"Thanks." I take it and walk away.

I need at short break. I need to calm down.

Scott was now here. He looks at me.

"Did you just drink the Love Potion Number 5 with Mike?" He whispers to me.

So that's the guy's name. I never really bothered to ask him.

"Yes. Why?" I frown.

"It makes you fall in love with people." He whispers.

"No it doesn't. I was the one to first make it, so I should know what it does." I snap back.

"Why did you turn red around him and freeze?" Scott smirks at me.

Oh God. He noticed that. How red was I?!

"Our hands touched and he just held mine." I answer.

"The potion is messing with you now." He chuckles.

"Blah. I am done talking this bullshit. I'll be in the back." I walk away.

Oh God! I just remembered something!

Everyone that shares that ends up dating. Every single one of them.

I don't want to date that annoying guy named Mike! I don't wanna!

I hear my phone go off. I pull it out.

"Want to hang after work. Fritz." I smile.

I meet this guy last year and our friendship started like a few months ago.

I sent sure back.

"Can I bring a friend?" I shrug.

He can't see you, you idiot. Why did you do that if he can't see you?

I sent another sure to him.

I wonder who his friend is. Cant wait to see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am on DeviantArt if you didn't.**

 **I am trying to start a Jeremike contest, but I need some points, two other judges, and a theme.**

 **I don't want a wedding theme since I saw to many of those contest.**

 **If you are DeviantArt, please pay me a visit and help if you want to.**

 **I'll make sure to give you something back if you do help me out there.**

 **Also, Scott's thank you picture on his website is really bugging me.**

 **He normally has zeros at the end of his pictures, but this time he has 596.**

 **I have a problem with things not being perfect and that is not perfect to me.**

 **Plus! He cut off on some characters.**

* * *

I sigh as I change my clothes. I feel over worked today. There was a lot more people today than normal.

I asked if I could drive the car to the movies since we decided to go there, but I got a no since she has to go somewhere far. She said she can drop me off and I'll be allowed to have a sleep over with my friends.

I sorta got a little embarrassed. Why does everyone still see me as a child? I'm about to be 18 in two months!

"Jerebear, I'm about to leave." My aunt calls to me.

"I'm done. Just have to brush my hair." I call back.

I brush my blonde hair in a hurry. Then rush down stairs.

She smiles at me and we get in the car.

I, for some reason, kept thinking about the boy named Mike today. I noticed little things about him.

It really bugs me to keep thinking about that annoying boy, but at the same time I'm happy to do it.

I sigh and mess with my bangs in the mirror. I've been thinking I need them cut for some time. They are beginning to cover my eye.

I got told I look cute, but I forget who said that and if I care what they think.

I look out the window as we pull into the parking of the movies.

"Love you, sweetie." Aunt smiles at me.

"Love you, too." I kiss her on the cheek and get out the car.

I see Fritz staring at me. I frown at that, but walk to him.

"What's with the weird staring?" I ask as I walk to him.

"You didn't drive here. You had your aunt drive you." He didn't really answer my question.

"Remember we only have one car. She has to go somewhere." I say back.

I see him smirk and stare behind me.

I sigh and was about to turn around when someone grabs my sides.

"Tickle attack!" They yell before tickling.

I start laughing so hard I began to hurt.

"Stop please!" I shout.

The person laughs and stops.

I sigh in relief. I turn around.

Aw man! Please tell me I'm not hanging with this guy!

"Hi Mike." I give a small wave.

"How do you know my name if I never told you?" He smirks at me and I kind of like it for some reason.

"Scott told me..." I answer.

Mike nods. "If you wanted to know, you could have asked me."

"I didn't ask him for it though."

He frowns. "Oh..." He seemed sad by that.

I feel sad and happy, but mostly sad.

Stop it stupid heart. You don't like him.

"Let's just go watch a movie." Fritz cuts in.

"Jere, are you old enough to watch R rated stuff?" Mike asks me.

"Yes. Why you asking?" I frown at him.

"We are going to watch one." Mike walks away.

"Do I have no say." I grumble and follow my friend and his annoying one.

I sigh and watch them pick the movie. They picked a scary movie.

I frown. I don't like those type of movies because I'm a bit of a whimp to those movies.

I say nothing as I follow them.

"You OK with the movie?" Fritz asks me.

"Not really." I answer.

I hope I don't scream and try to hide.

"You can hold my hand if you get scared." Mike says.

I wait for a laugh that never came.

Did he really mean it?

That thought made my heart skip beats. I turn a bit red also.

Fritz glances at me and gives me a smile.

I give a glare back at him.

I start zoning out, wondering how this will go. I hope well.

I had to sit at the end with Mike sitting beside me. I sorta wanted Fritz there, but at the same time I wanted Mike there.

I keep glancing at him.

Can he see my blush that is there for no reason? Can he hear my heart beat every time I go to get popcorn from the bucket that is in between his legs?

I never had this feeling before. It makes my whole body warm with this unknown feeling.

I watch as the movie starts. A few moments in and a sex part comes up.

I catch Mike glancing at me at that moment because I look away from the screen. I don't like these parts in movies and I can't fast forward in a movie theater.

"You OK?" Mike whispers.

"I don't like watching sex. Even if you don't see all of it." I whisper back.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks out of nowhere.

I turn beat red and my heart beats loud that my ears hurt from it. That's so rude to ask someone!

"... Do I have to answer that?" I asks very quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike does a small chuckle.

I turn even redder. I didn't tell him, he was right.

The movie was OK. I would have liked it better without all the jumpscares in it.

"Hey Fritz. My aunt said I could have people over tonight." I tell him as I get my piece of cookie cake.

"Mike and I will come over then. You want to ride over with us? The walk would be long." Fritz had a smaller piece of the cake than me. "How do you eat so much, but weigh nothing?"

"If you noticed Fritz, it all goes to his hip." Mike shakes my hips with his hands.

I blush. "Why would you notice that?" I pull my shirt down, trying to hide that fact that I was big there.

"Because it's just so out there." Mike chuckles.

"That's where all his weight is at. I've noticed." Fritz said with a laugh.

I would laugh along if I didn't feel embarrassed by how big I was down there. Everything I do won't make it go away.

"Let's go to your house." They point at me.

"OK."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing both boys said when we got in the house was, "Make me coffee woman!"

I didn't know how to respond except, "Do I need to show I'm a male?"

"It's just a little joke, Jere." Fritz said while Mike laughs.

"It's not a good one. Anyway. What kind do you want? I can make any from the shop." I cross my arms.

My liking to Mike went down after he talked the whole way home in my ear about what video games we can play. I have a lot, but none was what he was saying and I had to keep telling him that.

"I want number five!" Mike calls out.

"Heart Warmer? Fritz want the normal?" I head to kitchen after Fritz screamed yes.

I quickly get to work.

"Where's the chocolate syrup?" I turn around to find it right in my face. "Wah!" I jump back.

"Here you going. You put chocolate in the coffee?" Mike looks at it.

"Just in the Heart Warmer." I take it from him.

"I guess that's what made it nice." Mike keeps hovering over me, watching what I put in.

"Mike, I need more room!" I cry out as I bump into him... Again.

Mike steps back. He keeps watching he and keeps following me.

I feel a bit embarrassed having him watch me. Also stressed.

I think I'm going to mess up with him being glued to my hip.

N-Not sexual for all you dirty minds!

"Done." I pour it into a cup and take a sip before going to get another cup.

"We can share!" Mike takes my cup and runs out the room.

I huff, but smile.

I don't know why I smiled, but I am.

I head out to the living room to find them turning on my Xbox one.

"Mike, I want my coffee." I sit down beside him.

"I said we're sharing." He growls.

I smile. Then frown.

You don't want to share, Jere. You want your own coffee.

I sigh and pick up a controller. "What you guys pick to play?"

"Call of Duty: Zombie Mode." Fritz said.

"I got the new maps on the new game. I haven't tried any yet." I said and watch they jump with happiness.

We played till Fritz fell asleep. So...

It's just Mike and me now...

I decided to lay down on the couch since I felt a bit tired.

Mike moved from the computer chair and lift my head up. Then sat down putting my head in his lap.

"Dude, whatcha doing?" I look up at him.

"I didn't like how the chair felt and it looked like you needed a pillow." Mike didn't look away from the screen.

I smile and look back at the screen.

I don't remember even falling asleep, but I did. I don't know why I feel so at peace right now.

Why is there weight on my back? It's warm and heavy.

I groan and open my eyes. I look around.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screech.

I'm staring at Mike spooning me.

"Dude, what you yell-" Mike makes a face once he opens his eyes...

Then he kicks me off the couch!

"Ow! What's that for?!" I get up angry.

He gets up angry also.

"Why were you sleeping with me?" Mike growls at me.

"I don't remember falling asleep. So how should I know!" I feel like slapping him, but...

I liked it. I liked him spooning me.

"Guys, stop." Fritz gets up from behind the couch.

We look at him with a growl and he up his hands up. Then we turned back to each other.

I turn around crossing my arms with a huff. "I was on the couch first."

I hear Mike take a breathe. Then sigh?

"I remember you were on the couch first. I just don't remember falling asleep with you." He said quietly. "I'm sorry... I guess."

I turn back around. "What now?"

"I said I'm sorry." He looks at the ground.

I don't know how to respond that.

They say men like Mike, never say sorry to people they don't really care about.

"Mike."

"Yes?" He looks up at me.

"Are we friends?"

I don't know what to think we are. I want to know more stuff about us.

"Yes? It's up to you really. Why would you bring this up?" Mike frowns.

"I want to know what you think. I have my thought at friends since you slept in my house and played video games with me."

I don't know if I want to be friends with this weird feeling messing with me. I want to know this feeling.

"I guess we are friends." Mike turns to Fritz. "I need a ride to Ashley's house. We have stuff planned."

"Wh-Who's Ashley?" I ask.

"My girlfriend." Mike answers.

Ow! My heart hurts!

Why the hell does it hurt?!

I sigh and give Mike a smile. "Oh. Hope you have fun with her."

Mike gives a half smile. Then frowns.

"If she still being how she been, I won't be happy."

"Why are you staying with her than?" I frown with him.

"I think we can fix it... It's not looking to good."

"Jere, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Fritz adds in looking at his watch.

I look at the clock on the hall.

"Yes. I should be."

I stand there for a bit.

"Fffffuuuu! I'm going to be late! Let yourself out!"

I race upstairs to get a shower.

I missed my alarm clock because it was in my bedroom and I sleep in the living. I stayed up too late, so my body normal wake up time was off.

I hope I don't get in trouble for being late.

Well, if Vincent keeps his mouth shut this time, I'll be fine. I have no clue why he finds it fun seeing people get in trouble, but he does.


	4. Chapter 4

I was late to work, but no one was there. Which confused me.

"Hello?" I call out, but no answer.

I rush to the front to get a bit of help.

I found a sign.

"Closed from August 16 to August 25. Please don't be mad. Thank you." I read out loud.

I rushed here for no reason! That sucks.

I sigh and pull out my phone and look for someone to text.

Scott, Fritz, Purple annoying Vincent, Chris, Nathan, Mike, Au-

Mike? I never remember adding him to my list.

I see I sent him, 'Hi. This is Jere.' I never did that.

Wait. Do I just not remember that?

I decide to send him a text.

'Shop closed today. Also when did I get your number?'

'You never asked. I added it into your phone when you were sleeping. I thought you can chat without using Fritz.'

'Oh. Secretly doing stuff on my phone now. That's a bit rude doing it without telling me.'

I sigh. I'm not really mad. I got nothing on here to worry about. Maybe stupid selfies with Fritz, but nothing really.

'I meant to tell you, but we yelled at each other about the couch and you had to rush. I didn't look through your phone! Trust me on that.'

'I trust you. What you doing right now? I need a ride home. I don't want to run back.'

Wait. He should be at his girlfriend. That's stupid of me to ask.

'I'm giving Ashly her stuff back. We're over.'

I'm happy by this. I must be a very rude person if that made me happy.

'I'm sorry to hear that Mike.'

'Don't be. We needed to break up anyways. Also, I am in love with someone else.'

I smile as my heart pounds against my chest. I'm a bit nervous about responding to this.

'Who you like now?'

I wait, and wait, and wait. No response.

I clean the place up a bit. I say it's clean enough when my phone goes off.

'I'm not telling you. I don't want you to know. I'll be there in five to pick you up.'

I sigh. I guess I don't need to know.

'Alright. See you soon.'

I head outside and sit at one of the tables. They were a bit wet from the dew.

I look up to see a truck pull up.

Mike was the driver.

I quickly get in. "That wasn't five."

"And we aren't going to your house."

I look at him. I feel blush coming up.

"Wh-Why?" I ask quietly.

"Gas line is messing up on your block. They have people out of their houses. So I'm taking you to mine." Mike looks at me. "Or I can drop you off at Fritz's."

"Fritz should be out of town today and tomorrow. So... Only your house is open."

I feel nervous by that. I get to go to his house.

My heart is acting like it is a big deal.

"Mike, how do you know when you're in love?" I ask as we start leaving.

He glances at me with a smirk. "Why?"

"I don't really know how to tell if I am in love. I need help knowing." I answer truthfully.

"Well... Hard to breathe. Your heart beats fast around them and aches when they have someone else. You seem to blush a lot. You stutter a lot. You get embarrassed and nervous around them easily. You want to be with them." Mike taps the wheel. "That's all I have right now."

I frown.

Oh God... I'm in love...

And with this annoying, but nice, guy.

"So do you think you're in love?" Mike jokes.

"Yes..." I look out the window.

I hear Mike go 'oh.'

I sigh. I feel bad.

I... This is the first time I had this for someone.

It makes me just annoyed, sad, and mad.

Annoyed by the person I fell for.

Sad since this is the first time I have fallen for someone.

Mad at myself for this being my first time.

"We're here, Jerebear." Mike turns off the car.

"I'll call you Mikey if you keep calling me that." I growl at him.

I look at the house.

A little two story blue house. It had a tree with pink flowers on it.

"That's fine. I can deal with it." Mike gets out the truck with me.

"Nice house." I look at it.

"It was my parents. They gave it to me when they move." Mike heads to the door.

I stay by the car. I'm a bit nervous about going inside.

Mike looks at me. "Are you coming, Jerebear?"

I take in a quick breathe.

I don't need to freak out or get nervous over anything.

"I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**I looked over the reviews.**

 **Please don't call me a sir, Mister, or he. I'm a girl and I'd like you to say she, madam, or Miss. Or just say they or them.**

 **I don't mean it rudely. I just don't like being called a boy. I asked other people before not to, so I wish you don't.**

 **That's all.**

* * *

I walk to the house like I was going to walk into something dangerous. It may be dangerous!

I wish I know Mike more. I want to know if I should stay at his house or not. I want to know if I'll be safe here.

"Want to play games?" Mike opens the door for me.

"Yeah... I guess." I head inside.

Everything is so clean! I thought this place would be a trash heep!

"More clean than your room." Mike pats my butt to make me move in more.

I blush at that. Well both.

The comment, which is true, and him patting my butt.

"Don't touch me there." I let out, turning around to him.

"I learned touching your shoulder gets nowhere and poking your side gets people punched." Mike smirks at me.

"That's... Weird. How do you know that?" I'm more red by that.

It is true. I do react to them that way.

"Just watching you at work." Mike answers as he walks away.

"That's even weirder!" I follow him.

"Are we going to shower together since that's where I'm going." Mike looks at me.

"Nope!" I head to the kitchen quickly.

...

I stare at a coffee maker...

Why does he come to the coffee shop if he has his own coffee maker right at home?!

I head over to it to hide a few things I put into the Heart Warmer.

"Trying to remake it? You don't have the right beans first off and you have flower honey instead clover honey..." I mumble picking stuff up.

I sigh. I need to stop looking around his house. I'll get in trouble with him.

I hear my stomach growl and huff. I don't want to eat right now.

It growls again.

"Your tummy is yelling for food." I hear Mike say from behind me.

"I'm not that hungry. I normally don't eat till one." I turn around. "Where did your shirt go?" I ask the now shirtless boy.

"My house. I can walk around naked if I want to." Mike throws his arms up.

"Pl-Please don't." I turn around to hide my blushing face.

"You can be naked too! I don't care if you do." Mike gets in the fridge.

"I'm not going to be anywhere near you if I'm not dressed!" I snap at him as I turn around.

The guy laughs. "Didn't know you are that shy."

Mike sets leftovers on the counter.

I look at all he set out.

Meatloaf, potatoes, corn, and a random red sauce.

"What's the sauce?" I pick it up.

"It's just to put on the meatloaf. It replaces ketchup." Mike looks at it.

I nod and look around for plates.

"They're under the toaster." Mike said as he puts everything in the microwave.

"OK." I get out the plates.

...

We started eating and things went to my disliking.

I kept bumping into while we got our food. I accidently kept grabbing his hand. I stuttered a lot when I was talking to him. I kept turning red at everything that happened.

Now, I'm heading in his bathroom. I got the sauce all over my pants and have nothing to change into.

I'm embarrassed since all of it ended up right on my private area. It was really hot also.

So, I'm hurting and have my pants on the sink, trying to decide what to do.

"Jerebear, open up. I know you're in there." Mike knocks on the door.

"No Mike. I don't have pants on." I blush a bit.

Why I say that to him? Why?

I close my eyes and sigh. I need to calm down.

"I have pants for you to wear. That's why I want you to open up." Mike turns to handle on the door. "You didn't lock it by the way." He said as he pushes open the door.

"H-Hey!" I put my weight on the door, trying to keep it closed.

Mike was stronger than me and got the door half way opened. "Calm down."

He holds a pair of sweat pants in the door. "Should be about your size."

I was blushing harder as I took the pair of pants. "Th-Thanks."

I try to close the door, but Mike keeps it open for some reason. I frown and try hard to close it, but he still held it open.

"Mikey, I want the door closed." I tell him as I just let go, giving up.

"And I want to make sure you're OK." Mike snaps back at me.

"O-OK." I put on the pair of sweat pants.

They were a little big and I had to tighten them a lot so they would stay in place.

"I'm done." I tell him and open the door more.

"They fit OK? Are you hurting?" Mike starts his normal thing. Asking me a whole bunch of questions.

"They fit OK and I'm fine." I answer him.

I sigh. This will be a weird and embarrassing day if my luck stays like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will you guys go onto my profile and vote on my poll?**

 **I will reveal what story that is once I get over 20 answers.**

* * *

We sat on the couch, trying to decide what to play for an hour. We fought over Xbox or PlayStation before I suggested we play the Wii Mario Carts. That ended our fighting.

Mike kept picking the same place. It seemed he knew how to win only on that map.

"Mike, I will not play this map again. It's my turn to pick." I say trying to take first control from him to pick the map.

"Nope!"

Mike pushes me away. I shove him and reach for the control. We wrestled for a bit, before I jump on him and sit on him.

"Give me the control." I growl.

"You are very light." Mike stays quiet before he blushes.

I frown. Why did he turn red?

"What's wrong? You over heated?" I ask the boy.

"I'm just thinking of how we look right now." Mike answers.

I think for a bit also and gave a blush myself.

"You have a dirty mind." I say quickly getting off of him.

Mike does this weird laugh and hands over the control. He stays on the ground still red.

"Not getting up?" I ask.

"How did we end up on the ground?" He asks holding his head.

"We fell off the couch. Do you not remember?" I hold out my hand.

"I can have lost of memories if I hit my head." Mike takes my hand and pulls himself up.

"Oh... Why?"

"It's an old head wound. It was a car crash." Mike answers me.

I nod. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Mike sighs. Then smirks.

"Do you want pie?"

"We just ate."

"This pie will make you hungry just by looks."

"Is this just so I forget it's my turn to pick a road."

"Maybe."

We go get pie anyways.

...

I decided to take a nap.

Mike wouldn't allow me to sleep in the living, so I'm in his bed...

I have no clue why I agreed to sleep here. I didn't even try to say no.

This room smells like him.

I feel like a creep.

I'm sniffing his sheets and pillows that are around me. I just love the smell.

I sigh and look around the room.

Dresser. Closet that has the door a little bit open. A fan. A desk with a laptop. A plushie of a bear.

This room feels calm. It isn't that bad.

I feel like I want to stay in here.

I'm a fucking creep. This isn't my place. I shouldn't be this comfortable.

I hear the door open.

"Jeremy?" Mike's voice calls out. "Did you fall asleep yet?"

"No. I can't fall asleep." I sit up.

I look at Mike from the little bit of light coming in the room.

"It's dark out and I was wondering if you wanted to watch the meteor shower with me? It's rare because there will be a blood moon with it."

I feel blush coming. It seems like a date to me.

"S-Sure."

"You stuttered on that. You don't want to?"

"I want to go and watch it. I'm just... Thinking of how cold I'll be." I made something up.

"I can give you one of my hoodie or you can wear my school jacket. It's very thick and kept me warm in the winter." Mike walks in and turns on the light.

"My eyes! Next time a warning dude!" I yell as I rub my eyes.

He only laughs and goes to his closet. He pulls out a jacket and a hoodie. He tosses the jacket at me.

"Thanks." I get out of the bed and put it on.

"Don't start sniffing it." Mike laughs and leaves while my face light up from how embarrassed I am.

I follow after waiting a bit.

He... He knew I was smelling his stuff. How did he know?

I'm so embarrassed. I just liked how they smelled... And I was a creep smelling the blankets and pillows when I should have been sleeping.

Wait! H-How did he know?!

Was... Was he watching me?!

Once in the living room, we made eye contact...

We are both blushing...

Why is he blushing? Why?

"Y-You ready?" Mike was putting on boots.

"Just have to get my shoes." I say before they were tossed at me.

"We'll be walking up a hill. The one behind the house. I'll bring a blanket."

"I can make some food."

"And coffee?" He smiles at me.

I feel like my heart just exploded just by that smile.

"I'll make coffee if you want. Do... Do you want a big cup to sh... share?" I feel my face heat up more.

"Yes! I-I mean sure." Mike turns away from me.

I smile at the reaction. "Let's get to work then."

I head to the kitchen when he disappeared up stairs.

I stand at the counter making sandwiches, still very red.

I... I like him and now it's becoming a problem.

Or is it?

It doesn't seem that bad actually. I like the feelings, just not my face burning.

Does Mike notice how I'm acting? Does it reveal how I feel about him to him?

I think Mike's straight.

I thought I was too, but look at me now.

Look at me now.

I'm making food and a drank we are going to share. I agreed to do something I see as a date. I am actually having fun with him.

I bet I'm weird to everyone.

It all started happening right after we shared a cup of coffee. My special made coffee.

I just it is a love potion...


	7. Chapter 7

**Will you guys go onto my profile and vote on my poll?**

 **I will reveal what story that is once I get over 20 answers.**

* * *

I smile as he left the house with me.

Though the cold outside took it away. Turning it into a big frown.

"You were right about it being cold." Mike said as he wraps the blanket around himself.

"You should have something heavier than that hoodie."

"I do have something."

"Don't say the blanket because we are going to sit on it."

"I'm going to snuggle up to you." He said laughing.

I blush. "What makes you think I'll allow you to do that?"

Mike just looks at me. With a hurt frown?

"Just thought you would..."

I sigh. I frown back.

Should I allow it?

It will maybe be really weird and I may not be able to keep my blush down. I may glow in the dark from it.

It'll be so embarrassing! I would turn even redder!

I'm just blushing from the thought!

"You OK Jerebear? You're a bit red there." Mike taps my should brewing my thoughts and pulling back into the real word.

I cough and cover my face a bit.

"I'm just really cold."

I hope that works.

Wait. Do you turn red when you're cold?

Mike puts the blanket on his and my shoulders. "That help?"

I nod, but I'm still very red.

I sigh and look up at the starry sky.

It looks so beautiful. I never payed attention to it before.

I look at him.

The way the moon is set in a way to where it makes glow. Sorta like an angel.

It makes him look beautiful also. It makes me want to see more and stare at him forever.

Then I see him smirk.

Then I realize, he noticed my staring... And I burst out blushing again.

"Something worth looking at for so long?" Mike chuckles.

"The way you look in the moonlight. It looks nice. I wish you can see for yourself, so I don't seem like a creep." I chuckle a little back.

This time Mike turned red.

"You blushing or really cold?" I smirk at him.

"Shut up Mr. Fitzgerald." He turns ever darker with blush.

"Nope." I look at where we're at. "Top of the hill already?"

"Yep. Let's set up." He takes the blankets off of us and lays it on the ground.

I start taking stuff out the basket.

"Sandwiches, chips, cookies, mini doughnuts, and our big cup of coffee." I'm mumble as I set them out.

I turn around and Mike's laying on the blanket, staring at me.

I smile at him an sits down beside him.

"I have candles if it gets dark. I don't really like the dark." He tells me.

"Who does? Except for weirdos."

I lay down and hug myself for warmth.

I feel an arm go under my head.

"Sit up to make this easier." Mike commands me.

I sit up, curious as to why I was demanded to.

Mike sits up along with me. Then puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Getting any warmer? I know I am." He takes a sandwich and starts eating.

"Yeah. Though the coffee will help better." I take that.

"Hey, don't drink it all." He demands.

"I won't. How can I even drink it all? I don't have a monster stomach."

I sigh and look at the sky.

The blood moon is out. The red moon.

I'm wondering how long I just laid in Mike's bed. It wasn't dark when I wasn't in it.

I at a sip and hand it to Mike. He gave me his half eaten sandwich.

"Uh... Do I eat this or just hold it for you?" I look at him.

"Eat it if you want. I'm going start on the cookies." He quickly opens the bag I put them in.

I chuckles and stare at the sandwich. I don't like food going to waste... So I guess I'll eat it.

"Hey. Look up." He forces my head to anyways.

The show start. The sky was lighten up a lot from the shooting stars.

"Wow. I never seen shooting stars, or even this much." I was amazed by this.

Mike chuckles. "Sometimes you need to get out of your normal cycle of life and do something new."

I nod and lean into him, watching the show.

I I felt safe and that feeling I hate so much is coming up from my belly.

The butterflies, sweaty hands, heart racing, ect.

I'm just letting it come this time. I can let it sit.

"You know, you make the best coffee I have ever had. It is the best." Mike takes another sip and hands it to me.

We spent the whole night together watching the show that mother nature decided to give us.

It was when the sun started to come up, when I realized...

Mike fell sleep sometimes and that's why he was leaning on me so hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will you guys go onto my profile and vote on my poll?**

 **I will reveal what story that is once I get over 20 answers.**

* * *

I sat there with Jeremy the whole night, but I wasn't watching the show.

I was watching him. The amazement in his eyes. The way he was eating like a kid watching a movie. The way his hand shyed away from the coffee when I was holding it, like he was afraid of something.

He seems really shy, and dare I say it about this young man, cute.

I started to like him more than I should when he stopped being the shy boy behind the counter at the coffee shop. It allowed me to know him more.

I know he's 17 while I'm 21, but I heard his birthday is close. So I'll try to keep from loving him till after his birthday.

But if nights like last night keep happening...

I wish I wasn't a boy who likes to love a lot of people. I cause a lot of broken hearts to girls and I sorta don't want to start on boys.

I am always falling for someone. Most of the time I end up with the broken heart because of them not liking me not wanting to have... Sex...

I'm saving stuff for the right person, but most of those girls don't want to wait.

I remember asking Jerebear if he even dated someone before and he answered no.

He told me, he doesn't want anyone having a broken heart and he thinks he isn't right for anyone right now.

I... I am a jerk...

I made Jeremy drink the Love Potion coffee to make him fall for me since I fell for him.

I doubt it work though. He's still acting the same, but hanging out with me.

I talked to Fritz to know more about him. Fritz thought it was a bit weird how all I wanted to know about was Jeremy.

Here's another problem that comes from the coffee that happened with a lot of people...

They also fall for the person serving them.

I noticed and was told by Vincent, I'm the only person Jeremy is giving the coffee to.

Guess I fell for him and maybe the only one.

"Mike, wake up. You're heavy."

I fell asleep?!

But... But I'm watching the show with you.

"Mike. Wake up."

I guess I'm dreaming of the great night we were having.

I blink my eyes.

"Ow. The sun is right in my face." I mumble as I stop leaning on Jeremy.

"Help me bring everything back. Then you can sleep." Jeremy gets up.

I noticed his face was a little red.

"Hot?" I get up and pick up the blanket.

"Who's hot?" He turns to me quickly.

"Are you? You're very red." I tell him and he shakes his head no.

"Are you?" He touches my cheek. "You feel hot."

I must be blushing now!

But yeah, I feel really hot.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though." I tell him as I touch his hand.

Then we just stand there...

We're looking into each other eyes.

I want to, but at the same time not, look into his eyes forever.

The nice beautiful brown eyes. They seem to pull me into a new world. A safe world.

"Are you guys having a moment?" I hear a snotty voice say.

"Go away. I already broke up with you." I take Jere's hand off my face and turn to Molly...

One of my stupid exs.

"Why? You love me remember and you're ready now for me."

"You cheated on me. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I moved on, but you won't." I grab Jeremy's hand and head for my house.

"Mike?" Jeremy asks.

"We'll talk at my house. Where that whore can't go." I say and hear the girl scuff at me.

We stayed quiet till we got inside.

"I don't want to talk and I'm going to take a shower." I spit out as I quickly head off.

But Jere grabbed my hand and stops me.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

I sigh. "I hate seeing the exs who have cheated on me. They think they can come back like nothing happened."

"Oh. Do you need alone time then?" Jeremy sounded sad.

"I don't know what I want Jeremy. I think I want to turn gay so I don't get any stupid girl things in the way."

We both fall quiet.

Did I really just say I want to turn gay? How dumb am I?!

"I'm gay. So I'll find it OK..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Will you guys go onto my profile and vote on my poll?**

 **I will reveal what story that is once I get over 20 answers.**

* * *

I felt myself gasp.

Is he really gay? How can he be gay if he never dated anyone?

"Do you dislike me now since I said that?" Jeremy looks down with tears forming in his eyes.

"No. My cousin is gay. I don't find being gay bad Jeremy." I walk up to him.

"Are you going to turn gay? Or was that just a statement out of anger?" Jeremy looks up at me.

"I don't know. I'm falling for a guy though." I whisper to him.

"Who's the guy?" He asks. He seems a bit excited by this.

"I'd like to keep it a secret." I blush and starch the back of my head.

Jeremy frowns, but doesn't ask more.

"You want to shower first?" I ask him.

"Sure... I'd need more clothes though." Jeremy frowns.

"In my room." I tell him. "Take what you want."

The boy nods and leaves.

I head to my kitchen cause I am hungry as fuck.

I know I ate all our food last night, but I get hungry really fast.

I grab the pie I had and look for a drink.

"I still have beer?" I ask in amazement as I hold up a bottle. "I have six bottles!"

I take three out.

"Who cares if it's eight in the morning! I'm not going to leave my house today any ways."

Bottoms up!

...

(Switching POV by the way so you don't get confused)

I took a shirt and pants.

I blushed when I opened his underwear one. I didn't mean to find it.

I took a quick shower and went back down to the living room.

I heard singing and I found the clothes Mike was wearing in the middle of the floor. His hoodie, hat, and pants were there.

"Mike?" I call out as I pick up the clothes left behind.

"Jeremy! Make me coffee!" I hear him yell from the kitchen.

I head in there to find three empty beer bottles, an empty pie holder, and Mike... Who is only in his boxers...

"M-Mike, put your clothes back on!" I hold out the clothes.

Mike does this weird giggle. "No Jerebear. You can't make me."

"You're drunk, Mike." I walk to the man.

He picks me up. He does that weird laugh again.

"You're so small and cute."

I blush red when he said that.

"And you're too drunk to think clearly." I say quietly.

"Who said I was drunk? Yes I had a few, but not a lot." Mike pulls me closer to him.

I sigh. "I can smell how drunk you are by your breathe."

I try to free myself from his grasp, but failed when he pulled me closer to him.

"I really really like you Jeremy. You probably don't feel the same. I seem to annoy you too much. I'm really sorry." Mike hugs me.

I freeze. "I like you too, Mike. Though you can be annoying... Sorta right now is a bit annoying."

Mike sighs and let's me go.

"Drink with me Jere. I have enough for us to have equal amount." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not 21 Mike. I could get in big trouble." I whisper back.

"Sh. Then we don't tell anyone. It'll be our secret." He loudly whispers.

"Mike, no."

"Jere, yes."

"No."

"Yyyyeeeessss." Mike laughs.

"If I try one, will you shut your mouth?"

"One hold bottle." Mike bouce happily.

I nod and take one.

I'm going to break the law. I could go to court. I could lose my good name...

But I don't care.

Mike open the bottle for me. "Here you go."

"Um. Bottoms up?"

"Bottom up."

Then I took a sip.


	10. Extra Chapter (Could be Deleted!)

After that first sip, I already felt myself starting slip away.

"Be careful." Mike giggles again. "It's very strong."

I only nod before downing the whole bottle. It had a horrible, but a the same time, a great taste.

"I... I like it." I stutter out.

"It's too strong for you. Maybe I should have the rest." Mike reaches for a bottle.

"No. You said we share." I slap his hand away from the bottle.

Then he kisses me.

I freeze. I don't know what to do!

I move a bit and open my mouth since he bite my lip. His tongue goes in my mouth!

I pull him closer.

Mike pulls away, giggling. "Your face Jerebear~" He gently touches my face.

"Yours looks beautiful." I whisper before kissing his hand. "I always like how it looks. It haunts me in my dreams sometimes."

I am just talking without even thinking a single thought. It just slips into my mind and out my mouth right away.

"You haunt my dreams also. It is so strange." Mike chuckles.

His hand slides into the side on my pants. I didn't know how to react to this.

"M-Mike." I squeak as he goes for another kiss. "I don't know what your thinking."

I grab his hand and hold it. He shook it around, upset at me for stopping him.

"Please Jeremy. I can see you want this." Mike whispers as he kisses me again.

My mind got confused as why I am little him take over of me so easily. I h-hate him, but...

I WANT HIM!

My body and mind stop talking against each other to working together against me!

I feel a tightness in my pants as I deepen the kiss. I feel my face get really hot at the thought he may help my... Excitement.

His sexy laugh in my ear didn't help, too. He starts to whisper things as he pulls away from the kiss and goes back to another.

I feel like I should be alone. Get away so I don't have to worry about getting embarrass.

I realized my hand found its way to the front of his pants. I felt around at the front of it.

Oh yeah... He only had boxers on... He doesn't need them, too.

I slip them down off him and I slip down also. I went down to fast and land with a thump on the ground.

"Be careful." He doesn't laugh at me or growls it. He seems to care at the time.

I look up at him from my spot on the floor. I blush even worst than I was already.

I was getting to see the full view of Mike right now. Long legs, big-ish hips, and the... Boner that is now being shoved into my face!

I just open my mouth and look at him with embarrassed eyes. This is new and I don't know what to do.

"Do what you want, Jerebear~" Mike is now in my mouth.

I glance around nervously. Mike staring at me, makes me feel like a whole crowd is staring at. Like I am on TV or being put out there for the world to see me do this.

I gulp to find it hard to do with Mike in my mouth, but I liked the weird taste that came from it.

I glance up at him as I began to suck. He winks at me an I squeeze my eyes shut and my jaw a little.

"DON'T BITE ME!" He screams loudly.

I quickly pull away. "I-I can't do th-this." I squeak loudly with my blush worst than before. "I can't."

Mike sighs and gets down in front of me. "Jere. Look at me."

I did as commanded and meet his beautiful eyes. I felt myself melt as I like into them.

"I won't force you. I want make you do it." Mike pats my head and wipes my mouth. "How about I help you? Just say stop when you don't want it anymore."

I look down and saw his other hand pulling my pants down. I gulp and decided to lean my back against his counter.

"B-Be gentle, please." I whisper and close my eyes, not wanting to watch him.

What do I call this? I know blow job, but something else is in my mind.

Oh yeah. Our age different. He's in his 20s and I'm not even 18 yet...

I gasp as I feel him lick me. I wanted to look at him, but I don't want to see him giving me a stupid grin that will make me melt.

"Mmmmiiiikkkkeeee~" I say out of nowhere.

We both jump when I said that. It was so quiet before my stupid voice decided to come out also.

We look at each other deep in thought before we jump at each other, smacking our lips together a bit painfully.

Our hands went places where they shouldn't. One of his went down to my butt.

I squeezed his hips as he suddenly started sticking fingers in.

"That fucken hurts!" I scream in his ear.

"That fucken hurt!" Then Mike laughs. "I didn't prepare you! Stupid me~"

He chuckles at me and goes back to kissing. I felt even hotter than before. He is making everywhere melt on me.

"Ready for more?" He moved to my ear with his kisses.

"You don't have more than four fing-!" I shout as his fingers went out and his penis went in. "GIVE A WARNING!" I shout in his shoulder.

"Awe. You're crying."

"Because it hurts!" I growl at him.

Mike sighs and just sits there. He is staring down at me when I look up at him.

"Tell me when you are ready, Jeremy." He whispers quietly.

I smile at him and count to ten. I take a short breathe. "I'm r-ready."

Mike began to do what I wish to never tell anyone!

Him going deep into me and pulling out, making me want more. I pulled him close and got mad when he pulled away.

I was blushing and crying really bad as we did this. He didn't nothing other than tell me how great I was, how great I was doing (even though he was the one doing most of the work), and this was great.

I was so embarrassed when I came first. It went up onto him and all over the place.

I was gasping at how that felt before moaning, the way Mike said only a newbie could, at him releasing inside of me.

"I-I... I need another shower." I whisper as I slump back to the couch.

Wait... When did we move to the living room? And when did I lose my other articles of clothing?

"Go to sleep. I am." Mike flops down on me, making me unable to move my body off the couch.

I was going tell him to move, but his snoring told me that was a no...

...

(Changing POVs)

I woke up with a yawn and feeling gross. I move and feel someone under me. I look down.

I see a naked Jeremy sleeping... HE'S NAKED?!

I jump off him to find myself naked also.

I look around and gulp. I see things around my house. Pillows, papers I had out, the table is flopped over, clothes about, and three empty, no! Four empty beer bottles.

My mind began to reply what happened la- yesterday. It is a new day after I look at the clock.

I gulp and decided to make it look like nothing happened.

First, put clothes on Jeremy and me!

I run to my bedroom, quietly. I quickly put clothes on me and grab some for Jeremy. I head back to Jere.

I gulp as I stand over him. I look over his body nervously. I am blushing so harder.

I did this to him. I hope he won't remember. I feel so bad by just taking him over.

I huff and put clothes on him. I bite my tongue as I did this to him.

I had his face in my mind. Him crying as I had sex with him. How perfect it looked.

Why do I want to hide this? Why do I not want him to know that we made love?

I-Is it cause of the stuff I said to him?

I try to think what it could be as I carry him to my bedroom. I was trying to find out my I feel upset. I am trying to find what is making me not him to find out.

I put him gently on the bed and sigh happily and sadly. I guess I did find the right person to give my stuff to.

I head back out to get to cleaning. I smile as I clean up.

Will I be able to trick him?


End file.
